The True Aura Guardians: Alpha II Chronicles
by Airborne47
Summary: Kasumi was kidnapped at age 11 by Team Rocket, they took her from her boyfriend, Satoshi, and her parents. When they took her, she was paired up with another project, Zeta. She became Alpha II. But when she came back to the Sanctuary. She became hunted by Team Rocket, wanted Dead or alive. Pictures aren't working right now guys. Sorry! :(


**Third story on 11/17/13! I just can't stop! Guys, before reading this, drop in to galladefenrir44's page! He's awesome and He wrote the story this is based off of! So check out his story: **_**The Blade and The Embrace**_** and all of its prequels! If you don't like it then get the fuck off of my page! Okay, now that we're all on the same page, let's start the story!**

(Kasumi's POV)

I ran through the Team Rocket Headquarters. My head ached, my chest felt like it was on fire. Bullets flew by my head. "Get 'er! She Alpha II!" A Grunt yelled. I felt a whip on my back. Hurt like hell, yet I kept running. "Get 'er Zeta!" The same grunt yelled to another Lucario that was a project, Zeta. He caught up to me soon, gunfire ended. He tackled me and held me down. "What a pretty Lucario like you doing running from Team Rocket?" Zeta cooed. "Get your fat ass off of me!" I yelled. "That doesn't work on me." Zeta smirked. Team Rocket was trying to set us up. So we would eventually mate, have a child far more powerful than both of us. "Satoshi" I whispered. "Trying to remember your old crush? From before you became a member of Team Rocket?" Zeta teased. "Get off of me!" I yelled once again. "Make me baby." Zeta laughed, and licked from the base of my jaw to the base of my ear. I winced at Zeta did that. "Satoshi…Help." I whispered, barely audible. "He's not gonna save you. They Lucario Sanctuary thinks you're dead. Accept it, you're a faded memory to him." Zeta said. I threw the Lucario off angrily. Adrenaline flowed through me. I burst through the door and felt the sunlight. It was amazing. But I still needed to run. They were catching up to me. I ran through mountains and lost them. I walked out of the cave and whistled. A Charizard dropped down, a Gallade on its back. "Kasumi! The Lucario Sanctuary has been searching ever since Team Rocket took you. They were forced to call it off Four years ago. Satoshi never called off his search however. He discovered that you'd use this route to escape." The Gallade said. "Thanks for dropping by Aeru. Sure Satoshi sent ya out." I said. "The prince has no idea you would escape today. I just guessed." Aeru answered. "Smart. We going now? Fucking hate it here." Kasumi said. "Of course Kasumi. Satoshi might fanboy when he sees you though." Aeru said and helped her climb onto the Charizard. "At least I'd know he still cares about me." Kasumi laughed and adjusted herself on the Charizard. "Oi!" Aeru said and the Charizard started to fly.

_Flashback-Satoshi and Kasumi_

_A young male Lucario was walking beside his best friend, a young female Lucario. The male had black hair that no one could tame, not even hairspray was effective. He also had Chocolate brown eyes, while the female had red hair, and Cerulean Blue eyes. "Why can't Mr. Hanson take a hint and retire? We all hate him." Kasumi said. "Tell me about it. I have him for Science and Social Studies." Satoshi sighed. "Poor Sato." Kasumi said, calling the Lucario by his nickname. "Hey! You have him for homeroom so I don't wanna hear it!" Satoshi said. "Yeah. He's a total asshole." Kasumi answered. Satoshi gulped, he was gonna ask Kasumi out, the two knew each other since they were babies, it was obvious that the two liked each other. "Hey Sumi?" Satoshi asked, using a nickname that no one had heard except Kasumi herself. "Yeah?" She asked. "W-would you go out with me?" Satoshi stammered, nervous. "Of course Sato. Everyone was waiting for it to happen. Still Sutka owes Anaki fifty bucks." Kasumi said. "What?! They bet?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah." Kasumi laughed. "Why I orda!" Satoshi said. Kasumi kissed the Lucario on the cheek "Chill out Sato." _

"_I might be able to." Satoshi laughed._

"We're here." Aeru said and the Charizard dropped. "Thanks Aeru. I take it you're going back to your Sanctuary to?" Kasumi asked. "Hell no! I flew 100 miles! I'm seeing the two of you together again." Aeru answered. The 17 year old Lucario laughed. "Fine then."

(In the Sanctuary, Third-Person POV)

An 18 year old Lucario was pacing. His messy black hair was even worse than usual. "Sato! She's not coming back!" A girl, Hikari, said. "Shut Up Hikari! You don't know her so be quiet!" Satoshi snapped. Hikari pointing a finger at Satoshi, "She's dead! Team Rocket killed her!"

"Shut up bitch! You need to chill the fuck out! I don't like you! So stop fangirling and snap to reality." Satoshi snapped.

"You need a reality check! Kasumi's d-" Hikari was cut off by a speaker.

_Prince Satoshi, Charizard outside, A Lucario and Gallade are on it. The Gallade is Aerutheal._

Satoshi heard that and hope filled him. He ran outside, only to almost be tackled by a certain red head. Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck, Satoshi returning by wrapping his arms around her waist. Kasumi whispered "I love you."

Satoshi pulled her closer, no gap was in between their bodies. "I love you to Kasumi." Satoshi whispered. Everyone else had said Kasumi was dead. He was the only one believing she was alive. If he dropped dead right then, He'd die happy. Kasumi look up at Satoshi, her eye met his. "Kasumi, Everyone else was saying you were dead." Satoshi said. "Do I look dead?" Kasumi asked with a smirk on her face. "Let me check." Satoshi smirked and kissed Kasumi. People stopped when they saw that. The prince, was kissing Kasumi, one thought dead. Hikari saw it. She walked over to the Red head and slapped her. "Get away from him!" Hikari thought Satoshi as hers, even though everyone told her to haul ass and get out of the Sanctuary. Kasumi's eyes went red. "What did you just do bitch?!" She yelled. "Slapped you." Hikari answered smugly. "You'll regret that." Kasumi said and raised her hand, claws growing. "Like hell I will." Hikari said a lifted a pistol. She pulled the trigger. "Hikari! You motherfucker!" Satoshi yelled. "She deserved it." Hikari smirked. "You know what you deserve?" Satoshi yelled and took the gun out of Hikari's hand. He cocked it and handed it to her again. "See? You put it in your mouth and pull the trigger. Simple." Satoshi said. "Ugh!" Hikari huffed and left the Sanctuary. Everyone cheered. Satoshi quickly picked up Kasumi bridal style and ran.

(Two weeks later)

Satoshi woke up with a start we saw the red-headed Lucario still sleeping. As he recalled last night a smile formed on his face. "Best night ever." He said to himself. He looked on the floor and saw clothes scattered. "Kasumi's problem." He said and picked his boxers out of the floor. He walked to the master bathroom and attempted to clean up a bit, not even bothering his hair. He brushed his teeth, and grabbed a shirt. After getting is shirt on he grabbed his pants and put them on. He walked over to Kasumi and yelled in her ear, "Wake up!" The red head jumped up, completely forgetting to cover her chest as she went up. Satoshi laughed and couldn't help but look. "You ass!" She said and hit him. "Call me whatever you want. I fucking love this view." Satoshi smiled like a dufus. "Oh my God. You are insane." Kasumi sighed and covered her chest with the blanket. "No!" Satoshi complained. "You had enough time last night. Now out!" Kasumi ordered. "Fine." Satoshi said and walking out of the room. "Bitch." He murmured. "Heard that!" Kasumi yelled.

**There you go. I think this would also be considered Pokeshipping. I think. So as usual, Review for any pairing you want to happen, remember to tell me Pokémon species and name, if it's a character you made up or a character in Pokémon and I use Japanese names to remember that.**


End file.
